


Afire

by citrusyghost



Series: Tender Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Porn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smut companion piece to Ethereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire

**Author's Note:**

> \\\covers face in hands\ \  
> ...  
> What have I done?

Kenma walked at a comfortable pace beside Kuro. It was a cold evening. Sporadic lamps lighted the empty streets. The pair was walking home together. They lived relatively close; they would be considered neighbors by most. It was, at worst, a ten-minute walk between their houses. But today, it seemed like a really long walk away.

Kuro slowed to a stop under the street lamp that marked the fork between their houses and Kenma’s hand slipped from the lingering warmth of Kuro’s palm. The cold night breeze made the release colder than it would normally have been. Kuro gently caught Kenma’s last two fingers before they completely slipped away and Kenma paused to turn to look at him.

 

* * *

 

“I could have just gone home to get some clothes,” Kenma’s voice cut through the silence in the living room. Kuro waved a dismissive hand as he stood up from the couch to turn to the direction of the voice.

“It doesn’t ma-“ Kuro’s words were caught in his throat. Kenma was wearing one of his workout shirts. It was his favorite one because it was the most comfortable. It also had a loose thread that was pulled out by one of the stray cats on the street and Kuro had left it that way.

Kenma cocked his head at Kuro.

“I left the heater on,” the blonde continued, eyes falling to his phone as he walked to the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Kuro coughed, walking to the bathroom when Kenma disappeared out of sight. His face felt warm. He probably wouldn’t need the heater all that much.

 

* * *

 

Kenma peered into Kuro’s fridge. His parents had stocked up a little before they left so there was plenty. He scanned the shelves and picked up the milk, pouring it into the red mug left out by the sink. It was Kuro’s mug.

Kenma put the mug in the microwave and returned the milk to its original shelf. He flipped himself onto the counter top and pulled out his phone again. The microwave whirled quietly as Kenma swung his legs lightly against the counter.

 

* * *

 

Kuro pulled on a white T-shirt and his long grey sweats; gave his hair a light, halfhearted tousle with the towel and flung the towel clumsily on the rack. He quietly padded across the living room and into the kitchen to see Kenma sipping on some milk at the dinning table, eyes trained on his phone as he watched a video. Kuro felt a smile tug at the sides of his mouth as he leaned on the doorway and folded his arms.

“I’m going to bed,” Kuro sniffed, “We can try the shop again tomorrow. Saturday is when they get new stocks for games right?”

Kenma made a noise from the back of his throat, not looking up from the milk or the video. Kuro nodded to himself and turned towards the bedroom.

He scratched his side, his white shirt riding up in the process. Kuro left one of the bedside lamps on and crawled into bed. He let out a satisfied sigh when his head hit the pillows. His shoulders were sore from over practicing serves and it felt good to lie in bed. Kuro took in a deep breath and exhaled with a smile before turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

He opened them when he heard the bedside lamp click off and the bed shift from Kenma’s weight. There was space between them and Kenma closed it with a small movement. He felt Kenma move lightly against him and Kuro blinked at the darkness. Kenma’s face was inches from his; his nose came up to where Kuro’s mouth was.

Kuro leaned his head towards Kenma without touching him and closed his eyes when he felt Kenma press a small kiss to the side of his mouth. Kenma shifted a little and pressed another to Kuro’s mouth. Kuro let out a soft sigh and leaned into the kiss, shivering as he felt Kenma’s hand settle lightly on his collarbone. His hand was cold.

“Are you cold?” Kuro whispered against Kenma’s cheek. He felt Kenma shake his head but the blonde pulled Kuro closer, hands tangling in his dark, messy hair. Kuro slipped an arm around Kenma’s small waist and kissed him softly. They exchanged light, fluttery kisses and then Kenma ran his tongue in a fleeting motion against Kuro’s upper lip. Kuro laughed quietly, bending down to Kenma’s neck to plant a slow kiss. He swirled his tongue on the exposed flesh and took pleasure in the soft whimper that escaped Kenma’s lips.

Kuro was vaguely aware of the growing heat in his body but brushed it aside as he administered a trail of kisses up the side of Kenma’s jaw. Kenma pushed at Kuro lightly to tug his face back up to his. Kuro relinquished and let him, pressing his forehead against Kenma’s with a small smile.

His smile fell when he felt a cool brush of fingers near the waistband of his sweats. Kuro locked eyes with Kenma and stared at him while he felt his hands roam inquisitively around his waist. Kuro clenched his jaw when Kenma slipped his hand under his white shirt. It sparked a feverish sensation that ran down the back of Kuro’s spine and lingered wherever Kenma’s hand brushed.

“Hey,” Kuro’s voice was thick and heavy. He flipped over Kenma in a swift movement so that he was directly above the smaller of the two. Kenma blinked up at him and Kuro knew he was defeated. He held completely still as Kenma’s hands roamed slowly up his chest, moving between his heated skin and the stretched white fabric of his shirt. Kuro dropped his head to the little space at Kenma’s neck and sighed. He felt Kenma’s hands move in small movements, taunting him and sending shivers right down to his toes. A hand skated across the front of Kuro’s sweats and he bit back a groan. He flushed and felt himself swell. Kuro turned against Kenma’s neck and bit him lightly in response. Kenma squirmed a little and slipped a hand past the jut of Kuro’s hipbone. Kuro took Kenma’s cheek in his hand and turned his face towards him. Without giving Kenma a second to look at him, Kuro pressed his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. He ran his tongue across his lips and tasted every inch he could. The submissive way Kenma let him made Kuro hard.  He pushed Kenma’s chin up with his thumb to give himself more access to his mouth. Kuro’s head was spinning. He could feel himself slowly coming undone. His breath stopped short when one of the cold hands slipped past his boxers.

“Wait,” Kuro gasped but Kenma brushed past the side of his length and wrung an involuntary groan from him. His body tensed up and he tightened his grip on Kenma’s waist and threw his head back when Kenma closed his hand on his length. He fisted the pillow Kenma had his head on and took in a shallow breath before taking Kenma’s hand in a firm grip and pulling it up above his head. When he had both of Kenma’s hands locked above his head, he smiled. Kenma stared up at him, a light flush heating his small cat-like features.

Kuro stared down at Kenma lying beneath him in his favorite workout shirt and his mind went blank for a moment. In that moment he ran a warm hand up the side of Kenma’s body, pulling the material up as he did. He bent forward and closed an open mouth kiss on Kenma’s ribs, causing the blonde to arch into the touch.

“You,” Kuro sucked lightly, “are” he moved up slightly to plant another, “going to” Kuro closed in on Kenma’s nipple and nipped, “kill me.”

Kenma let a tiny noise escape from his lips as Kuro kissed his body. He arched into the touch and tugged at the hem of Kuro’s shirt. Kuro paused for a moment to glance at him before pulling of the white shirt. Kenma watched as he did, quietly enjoying the way Kuro’s shoulders rolled at the motion. He watched Kuro fling the shirt off the bed and into the darkness before leaning forward and kissing him.

Kuro was warm.

Kuro was always warm.

Kenma let Kuro remove his shirt an agonizingly slow pace, kissing his way up at he did. Kuro slipped an arm behind Kenma’s head to lock him close to him. He smiled, pressing his nose against Kenma’s before kissing him again.

This time Kenma let out a shaky breath when Kuro’s hand closed in on his boxers, slipping past the band with little regard. Kenma close his eyes and held Kuro close to him, hands around the larger boys’ neck. Kuro teased Kenma with small, light brushes and Kenma squirmed in his tight embrace. He held a firm grip on Kenma’s length and Kenma turned his face into Kuro’s arm, lips slightly apart as he arched into Kuro’s grip. Kuro felt himself crumble when Kenma stifled a moan as he brushed a thumb against his tip. He bit his lip and pumped Kenma lightly until he felt the warm moist liquid bead at the tip. Kenma was sensitive and flushed and Kuro found every other breath he took harder to take. He curled his fingers at the band of Kenma’s boxers and pulled them down slowly, bending to kiss his hipbone. Kenma gasped and pushed lightly at Kuro’s head. Kuro intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s and moved his hand away as he turned his face to the base of Kenma’s length and gave a long slow suck.

Kenma moaned. It was uninhibited and it made Kuro shiver. Kuro moved slowly up Kenma’s length, steadying the smaller boy by his waist. Kenma threw a hand over his face and bit his bottom lip when Kuro flicked his tip with his tongue. Kuro wrung little whimpers and noises from Kenma, kissing his way around his lover and licking sensitive spots.

“Kuro…” Kenma squirmed. He was getting too hot and uncomfortable. There was an aching need pooling at the base of his stomach.

“Mmm,” Kuro’s voice rumbled against his throat. He moved down in wet kisses and further down until he settled at Kenma’s entrance. Kuro gave it a small flick with his tongue and Kenma jolted. He smiled, holding Kenma down before closing in and sucking gently.

Kuro could hear his heart beating. It was loud and thundering. He wasn’t really sure what was happening. His body was moving on its own, driven by instinct and desire. Kuro felt the overwhelming need to please Kenma and it was making him tremble lightly.

Kenma bit his lip and struggled as Kuro teased him over and over again. Kuro would press gently then pull away and plant hot, wet kisses all around Kenma’s entrance.

“K-Kuro…” Kenma whined.

Kuro looked up at him, Kenma was completely flushed and red. His brows furrowed together with need and his body was tight in anticipation. Kuro placed a firm hand on Kenma’s hip and angled his mouth onto his entrance.

It was a slow, hot slide.

Kenma sobbed and squirmed but Kuro held him down with a firm but gentle grasp. Kuro licked and sucked his entrance with purpose, stretching him slowly with each thrust of his tongue. Kenma’s little moans and noises were pushing Kuro to his limit. He could feel himself growing and stretching and it had started to become unbearable. He started thrusting his tongue with more force, tightening his grip on Kenma.

When Kuro felt Kenma was ready, he pulled himself back up and felt Kenma pull his face close to kiss him. Kuro was lost in the moment. He was completely engulfed in the frightening pull of emotions he was feeling. He was scared.

Kuro kissed Kenma hard, pushing against him and pouring his feelings into it. He almost sobbed but the aching pull of his boxers held a reign on him. Kuro snapped out of it when he heard a click sound. Kenma poured some wet, slippery liquid onto his hand and dragged a hand up Kuro’s length in a long, torturous stroke. Kuro let out a growl and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles began to white. He swallowed a dry swallow as he watched Kenma coat his fingers with more of the slippery wet and when Kenma slowly teased his own entrance, Kuro thought he might not last very long.

Kenma’s face was filled with desire, his usual sharp golden eyes glazed over in a haze. His lips were parted and pink. Sweat clung to his brow, causing some blonde strands to stick to his face. Kuro bent down to kiss the place where the blonde strands clung to and watched Kenma tease himself. Sweat was breaking out on Kuro’s back. He reached down to where Kenma’s hands were but Kenma pushed him away softly. Kuro was forced to just watch.

It was excruciating. Kuro kissed the side of Kenma’s face as the smaller boy continued to tease himself. He whispered sweet words into Kenma’s ear and held him close until Kenma was shivering and panting.

Kenma removed his fingers and held Kuro by the waist, tugging him down onto him. Kuro let out a tortured laugh. He was dying but he was so very alive. Kuro held Kenma’s face in one hand and his hip in another. Kenma shifted slightly and Kuro positioned himself.  

They held each other.

Stared at each other and watched one another as Kuro pressed into Kenma in a slow stroke. Kenma whimpered and Kuro rubbed a thumb across his forehead, kissing his face. Kuro was halfway in when something wet hit his thumb that was on the side of Kenma’s face. He stilled. Kuro’s face softened as he shook his head, kissing the sides of Kenma’s wet cheeks. He kissed softly and wiped Kenma’s tears.

“Don’t cry,” Kuro whispered, kissing his forehead. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, his mouth, murmuring softly to the blonde. Kenma shook his head and pressed upwards to Kuro. The motion wrung a soft groan from the taller boy. Kuro touched his forehead to Kenma as he sunk into him, all the way in. Kenma was flushed pink, drawing ragged breaths and Kuro kissed his neck and rubbed his side in soothing circles. Kuro was still, refusing to move. Half afraid of hurting Kenma and half afraid of what he might do. But Kenma was pushing against him, moving and tugging at Kuro.

It didn’t take very much to break his control. But Kuro forced himself to go slow, watching Kenma carefully from below his raven fringe. He pulled out gently and thrust back in slowly. Kenma clutched at his shoulder. The heated desire was pooling at the base of Kuro’s stomach, swirling around in unbearable circles. He could feel himself climbing with every thrust. Kenma moaned when Kuro pressed deeper in.

“Tetsu-“ Kenma’s breath caught when Kuro took his mouth in a wet kiss filled with desire.

“Don’t cheat,” Kuro managed, voice raspy against Kenma’s face. He thrust into Kenma and continued at a steady pace, watching as they both climbed together. The noises Kenma made was gnawing at Kuro’s self control. He completely gave in when Kenma nipped at his neck.

A thin layer of sweat was forming on the both of them and it made the room warm. The cool night breeze did nothing to calm the heat Kuro felt in his ears and on his back. He gripped Kenma’s waist as his hips picked up pace. Kuro groaned as Kenma ran his slender hands down his back. He thrust harder and in the spot that made Kenma’s breath catch, sliding a hand down to pump Kenma’s length. Kenma cried and Kuro stroked him according to his thrusts.

Kuro wasn’t sure when it happened, he couldn’t pin point the exact moment but Kenma pulled him close to trust his tongue into this mouth and sobbed into the kiss. Kuro held Kenma as he shuddered from the release, hot white liquid slipping over Kenma’s navel and past his lean abs. Kuro panted at Kenma’s neck. He was still so hard, and it was so hot in the room it was unbearable. His skin felt prickly and he was struggling with himself.

A hand slid up to Kuro’s shoulder and Kuro lifted his head, eyes glazed over with lust. He carefully pulled out from Kenma, kissing his cheek as he did and lay on his back, chest heaving with the effort to calm down. Kuro closed his eyes and took his own length into his hand, pumping lightly. He stopped when he felt Kenma move on to him.

“Don’t forc-“ Kuro gasped, “Fuck.”

Kenma slowly lowered himself onto Kuro, hands on the taller boy’s chest and head thrown back a little. Kuro gripped the sheets when Kenma started moving. He was going to explode.

“Kenma-“ Kuro growled, sitting up to hold the blonde as he moved on Kuro’s length. Kenma kissed Kuro’s face, arms around his shoulder in a tight embrace. Kuro climbed faster than he thought was possible. It was so hot. Kenma was panting on him, making small little noises that drove Kuro completely wild. Kuro gripped Kenma’s slender waist and thrust up, hard. He pressed his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck and thrust again and again and again until he saw white and his body tensed up.

Kuro half sobbed, half growled into his release. It jammed up his windpipe and knocked the wind out of him. He spilled his seed into Kenma and his body went limp. His head leaned on Kenma’s shoulder, hands trembling against Kenma’s waist. Kenma ran a hand through his raven hair and kissed the side of his ear, waiting for Kuro to come down from his high. The blonde rubbed soothing circles on Kuro’s back until the taller boy looked up slowly.

“Tetsuro,” Kenma called, voice still hazy with lust. Kuro laughed weakly.

“Mmm,” Kuro’s voice rumbled from his chest as he put his head back down in the crook of Kenma’s neck.

“I’m not cold anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to suffer, you have to suffer with me.


End file.
